Above The Sea
by waterrain
Summary: AU Norway is considered by others to be a rather odd Merman,but he doesn't care.He plans to become human for Prince Denmark of Atlantica constantly bugs him. Pirate Captain Arthur Kirkland fishes out a young man.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Above The Sea**

**By waterrain**

**-A Merman's Prolog- **

There was a rather odd Merman by the name of Norway. His short light blond hair was somewhat normal, but not completely for there was a detached hair curl that floats independently beside his head not to mention he wore a Cross barrette in his hair. Norway's eyes were unusual not because they are blue, but because they were dull and not sparkling with excitement.

The oddest thing was the fact Norway wore something that covered up his chest. It was a belted, navy blue sailor top with a lighter blue collar, tie, and cuffs. Every Merman expect Norway went without a shirt and to be honest Norway didn't care. He has a Sailor Hat too, but only wears it when he is alone.

"You should wear a shirt, Iceland." Norway said calmly and he was holding out the white dress shirt, but like always Iceland rejected it and shook his somewhat tousled silver-white hair.

"No." Iceland commented simply and he decided to swim away from his older brother. Norway closed his eyes briefly before swimming to his secret cave and silently hoping that no one will visit him.

Norway was sorting out his potions when he was suddenly hugged and his dull blue eyes widened slightly in surprise for a moment before returning to normal.

"Go away, Denmark." Norway stated flatly and he was not released.

"You are my best friend and the only one that calls me, Denmark. Everyone else calls me Crown Prince Denmark." Denmark commented cheerfully, he was smiling brightly, and Norway firmly pinched his arms.

Denmark has short wild blonde hair, blue eyes that sparkle with excitement, and he is the Crown Prince of Atlantica. Norway was released and he swum away

"I'm going to become human so you won't ever find me." Norway commented as he went back to sorting out his potions and thought about on how Denmark wouldn't be able to do anything for Denmark is not the Prince of anything on land. There was a faint smile on Norway's at that thought.

"What? You want to become human?" Denmark asked in a shocked voice and he wondered why anyone would ever want to become human.

"I'll have legs and I will see what the land has to offer me." Norway replied simply and briefly thought that losing his ability to speak will be well worth being human for it would mean no more Denmark. Of course he would no longer be able to see Iceland which is his younger brother.

"There is plenty to see here under the sea." Denmark said cheerfully as he grabbed Norway's right arm and started to sing loudly all about what there is to see under the sea. The suddenly crabs, several kind of fish, and even an eel decided to sing about how dangerous the world is above the sea. Personally, Noway didn't care and anything is better than being under the sea.

"Pirates are the most dangerous of the humans." Denmark commented in a serious voice to Norway. "Humans are willing to kill and capture our kind. They are willing to cook and eat our kind as if we are food."

'I'm sorry, Iceland. I can't take it anymore and I'm going to turn myself human.' Norway thought and he was set in his decision of becoming human. 'The annoying singing that everyone does is enough to drive me to destroying everyone under the sea expect myself along with you, Iceland. I don't mind your singing, Iceland. However Denmark's and those sea creatures that sing to me a total of three times a day is annoying. So long Atlantica and the only one I will miss is my younger brother Iceland. I hope that the humans do not sing like Denmark or like the Mermen or like the Mermaids or like the sea creatures. The only singing I like is Iceland's singing and I wish he would sing more in front of me, but he is a bit shy.'

Denmark didn't notice that he was basically talking to himself. Denmark started to sing happily and was smiling brightly at Norway. Of course he didn't realize that Norway was not paying him any attention.

The smaller merman was thinking about the world above the sea and what would it be like to be human. Norway likes singing to himself and he only lets his younger brother Iceland hear him sing, but then sadly last year Denmark was swimming by Iceland's cave when he heard Norway's beautiful singing and ever since that day Prince Denmark Of Atlantica decided he is Norway's Best Friend.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Above The Sea**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p><strong>-A Pirate's Prolog- <strong>

There was a Captain by the name of Arthur Kirkland. Everyone refers to him as Captain Kirkland, but there is only one small boy that is allowed to call him Arthur without receiving any punishment.

"Hey, Arthur."

"Yes, Alfred."

"Do you think we will see a mermaid or a merman?"

Arthur looked down at the small blond haired boy, smiled at the question, and gently pat Alfred on the head.

"Those creatures drown pirates without a moment of hesitation. Make sure not to say mermaid or merman for they might appear and try to drown us all." Arthur commented to him and Alfred suddenly clung to him. "What is wrong?"

"Arthur, I do not know how to swim."

"I'll teach you when we get to shore, Alfred."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


End file.
